


Myriad of Colors.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: She'll be the sunrise that links them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Magic Knight Rayearth, Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru: Morning sex – “Is that my toothbrush?”_

**Myriad of Colors.**

Hikaru wakes up, funnily enough, because the too-wide-bed feels cold. She stretches, reaching to touch the two sides of the bed to find it with still traces of warmth from both Lantis and Eagle. She reaches for a shirt, smiling at Eagle's scent and at the way she swims inside it even as she buttons it, tying her hair in a loose tail, just to keep her curls out of the way.

Sunrises in Cephiro are still the most breathtaking ones she has ever seen, despite how many she has seen after two years here. Hikaru pauses a moment by the window to smile at the sun and to the myriad of colors that seem to merge around the clouds and the last stars, before she goes again to search for the two men she loves.

Lantis and Eagle, after all, rarely wake up so early, unless there was an emergency and then she'd have been woken up, too.

She finds the two of them in the bathroom, Lantis on his knees in front of Eagle, wide hands pressing Eagle's hips against the wall, the way his head moves gently telling her of how he's taking Eagle's cock in his mouth. Eagle's eyes are closed and his head thrown back, a hand closed on the back of Lantis' head. Hikaru almost giggles out loud when she sees that in Eagle's other hand he's holding her toothbrush. Instead she leans against the door without making a sound, just admiring the two of them, the way Eagle's skin seems so fair against the tan of Lantis' fingers and the dark of his hair, like Night and Day in front of her.

Hikaru looks at both of them and for a moment she is afraid that she does not belong, not when they've known each other so well for so long, not when she's so young... but then she shakes her head, dispelling those thoughts, knowing that she'd be chided by them both if she was to voice them. If Lantis is night and Eagle is day, she is the sunrise that links them together.

She pushes the door, making noise as she says 'good morning'. Eagle gives her a breathless laugh and then brings her closer, her toothbrush still on his hand. Lantis moves a hand to rest gently over her leg, and just like that, she's pulled into their embrace.  



End file.
